


Хот-дог

by Forwenx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FBWeek2019, Fantastic Beasts Week, Fantastic Beasts Week 2019, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwenx/pseuds/Forwenx
Summary: Day 6 FBweek2019Deleted scene: MustardСоавтор: Morhante
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fantastic Beasts Week 2019





	Хот-дог

\- Голдштейн, что это у вас? - Грейвс внимательно следил, как Тина достает из кармана бумажный пакет и разворачивает его.

\- Хот-дог, сэр, - Тина ловко извлекла из пакета булочку с сосиской, - хотите? У меня ещё один есть.

\- Нет, спасибо, я не ем подобную еду, - нахмурился Грейвс.

\- Признайтесь, сэр, что вы даже не пробовали, - хитро улыбнулась Тина и откусила от булочки.

\- Не пробовал и не желаю! - категорично заявил Грейвс. - Вы же знаете, насколько это вредно?

\- Конечно, сестра постоянно об этом говорит, - беспечно ответила Тина и с видимым наслаждением откусила ещё. - Но это фе так фкуфно!

\- Тина... - неодобрительно покачал головой Грейвс и вздохнул. 

Впрочем, пах хот-дог очень даже неплохо, весьма аппетитно. Грейвс вспомнил, что завтракал он в шесть утра, и этим завтраком был только кофе.

Живот Грейвса предательски заурчал. Грейвс смутился, но Тина просияла, убрала свой недоеденный хот-дог в один бумажный пакет и достала другой, и сунула его в руки Грейвса.

\- Вот, угощайтесь, - великодушно предложила Тина. - А мне пора.

И Тина сбежала, оставив Грейвса один на один с аппетитно пахнущим хот-догом, провокационно выглядывающим из пакета.

\- Нет, я не буду его есть, - Грейвс посмотрел на пакет, свернул его. В животе снова заурчало. Грейвс посмотрел на часы. Полдень. Время их патрулирования с Голдштейн и, правда, закончилось. Грейвс оглянулся по сторонам. На этой аллее он был совершенно один. Присев на ближайшую скамейку, Грейвс снова осмотрелся. Никого. Он развернул шуршащий пакет и вдохнул аромат свежей булочки и жареной сосиски.

\- Ладно, Голдштейн, твоя взяла, но я только один кусочек, - Грейвс аккуратно извлёк из пакета хот-дог и откусил его с краю, боясь запачкаться горчицей. Но он был так голоден, что хот-дог показался ему самой вкуснейшей едой на земле. Грейвс откусил ещё раз и ещё, и вдруг понял с сожалением, что хот-дог закончился. Грейвс вытер руки о бумагу пакета и выбросил его в урну.

Кажется, теперь он понял, почему Голдштейн так любила эти хот-доги! Грейвс собирался возвратиться в свой кабинет и уже выходил из лифта, когда снова столкнулся с Тиной.

\- Мистер Грейвс! Я вас как раз ищу, нужно... - начала было Тина, но замерла, а лицо ее озарилось понимающей улыбкой. - Так вам понравилось, да? Я могу ещё...

Гоблин-лифтер, четверо сотрудников МАКУСА и аврор Смит с интересом уставились на них, ожидая продолжения.

\- Тина, - Грейвс на долю секунды растерялся, откуда она узнала, но решил не показывать своего удивления при подозрительных свидетелях, - в мой кабинет.

Грейвс быстрым уверенным шагом направился в сторону своего офиса. Тина старалась не отставать от него, не совсем понимая, чем могла расстроить начальника.

Как только дверь за спиной Тины закрылась, Грейвс развернулся к ней лицом и нахмурился. А Тина не смогла сдержать улыбки:

\- Мистер Грейвс, - Тина улыбнулась, ловким движением извлекла из кармана платочек и сделала то, что Грейвс совершенно не ожидал от нее. Она аккуратно коснулась краешком платка его верхней губы. Грейвс замер и кажется даже забыл, как дышать. 

\- Горчица, сэр, - произнесла Тина так тихо, что он прочел это по движению ее губ. 

\- Горчица, - также тихо повторил за ней Грейвс.

Тина быстро опустила руку с платком и смущённо улыбнулась: 

\- Простите.

\- А я уже подумал, что вы читаете мои мысли, - задумчиво произнес Грейвс.

\- Так вы все же его съели! - хитро улыбнулась Тина. - Вам понравилось?

\- Ну... Для первого и последнего раза сойдёт, - попытался серьезно ответить Грейвс. Но Тина все ещё так близко стояла и на ее губах играла довольная улыбка, глаза радостно блестели, что он не смог сдержать ответной улыбки, - спасибо, Тина.


End file.
